A History
by Calenhisiel Greenleaf
Summary: What it says- a History. Not the whole story (can't be) but very essential to the plot to come. Not for LOTR purist, because my version of LOTR is to come w the girls. Please read.
1. Mirnim, Star Maiden

A/N: This isn't the fic- this is more like a history (hence the title "A History"). The real story shall come in due time. 

Disclaimer: I own Mirnim. Mirnim is my brainchild! Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Mirnim's History

            She was once come from that of great lineage. Greater than the Kings of Gondor, or the Elves of Mirkwood; she was far greater than any that roamed Middle-Earth. Indeed, she was elder than any of the races of Arda, but not the Eldest. She was the youngest of the Great, the Valar that created Valinor and shaped the Great Lamps and the Great Trees that gave light. She was the one who gave light to both the Trees and the Lamps, but they were both taken by a ruthless spirit, exiled by the Valar. 

            His name was Melkor, or as the peoples of Middle-Earth would call him, Morgoth. He was ruthless in both mind and body, as he envied the Valar, and especially the King of the Valar. He hated Manwë and Varda, Lady of the stars, simply because he wanted their power. He fought with the both of them, and all the other Valar, in many wars, and Melkor destroyed many of their creations, which they had to rebuild. Their biggest losses were the Great Lamps and the Great Trees, which they never rebuilt. Fortunately, they were able to keep their greatest possession, or at least, keep her alive.

            She was conceived after the destruction of the Trees, though half of her light was given to the Lamps and the Trees. This is why she was born young and naïve, though she was destined to become great. She was named Mirnim in the language of the Elves, for the white jewel that glowed inside her gave light to the world. She was hidden from Melkor for decades, for fear off abduction; the Valar were smart enough not to put it past Melkor to commit something like this.  

            The day they let Mirnim set foot onto Middle-Earth was a day to regret. Melkor kept his fortress under cover of darkness beneath the earth, and has kept many minions in his service on the surface. She settled herself in Valinor and gazed upon the First Born, or Elves. She frolicked with the creatures carelessly, with her parents thinking that she was safe in the world, though that she was far from. She was growing, but she was young, and still naïve for her age. A fair figure of a man came to her, but he merely talked to her. He charmed her into submission, and seduced her to the point of no return, and he took her, planting his seed of malice in her. Then her presence was lost to the Valar. 

            He revealed himself as the one and only Melkor, the banished one, and by the time the Valar found out about his malevolence, it was too late for them to achieve anything to save her. And so her light was stolen from her, and she was no longer called Mirnim, but Wethril, the shadowy one. He kept her as his own, and convinced her that she was destined for greatness. Little did he know that there was still light left in her being, something that she knew in her heart. This little aspect would factor in the defeat of all malevolent spirits.

            Over the years, she accompanied Melkor with his evil schemes to corrupt and control the world, but each and every time, she would find a way to thwart his mind. She was always punished, but she was immortal, so her wounds healed fast, as all of the Valar are said to have done. Day by day, with notice from neither Melkor nor Wethril, Mirnim's light began to grow like the mallorn trees of Lothlorien. But no longer would they grow, for she was taken to Sauron, the Dark Lord, and her light was once again taken from her to make the One Ring. Again, she was taken over to the dark side. 

            She fought in many wars, for and against the side of good. She was always standing at a crossroad between both sides, for many of those wars were with the Valar spirits, and no harm would come to either of them. In confusion, she ran away out of sight of Melkor and Sauron, abandoning the name Wethril. The name Mirnim was lost to her; she had neither memory of it nor any reference to it, as her light was almost out. Her memory of her past was wiped clean.

            The middle of the Second Age came, and the Earth was in turmoil. The Three Rings were hidden after a war with the Elves and Sauron, and then the Last Alliance was forged. The nameless warrior, as she called herself for she had no name, merely stood by and watched as the two armies clashed. Seeing Sauron again unearthed deep, dark memories that nearly consumed her from the inside. But seeing how the Elves and Men fought and died for the safety of Middle-Earth inspired her to do something she would have never thought of achieving. She picked up a single arrow and bow, and waited for Sauron's descent. When it seemed that he was the victor over the armies after he had slain the King, She took up the arrow and drove it into his chest, giving Isildur the chance to defeat Sauron once and for all. None, save Elrond, witnessed her presence upon the mountain. 

            The defeat of Sauron was only the start of her recovery, but it was only a slow start, for Isildur's heart was not ready to give up the Ring. She could feel the urge inside of her for Elrond, not Isildur, to destroy the Ring, but his repudiation made her heart bleed. When the King was slain, the Ring was lost, and so was she. The Nine had been unleashed once more after Sauron's defeat, and she could sense this in her heart. By chance, she happened to encounter one, and received the Black Breath, that had her paralyzed. After that, she saw no more, and her memory was wiped out once again.


	2. Candier, Warrior Princess

A/N: This history may be tweaked sooner or later…depends on audience response. 

Disclaimer: Candier is my warrior princess! Mardell is my trusty steed! Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Candier's History

            She was born only a few days before her father was slain in battle. Therefore, she was put under the care of her mother, Gilraen, and her older brother, Aragorn, though he was only two years of age. She fled to Imladris to keep her children safe. She knew that the two of them would be hunted if anyone would find out their true names, so Elrond the Half-Elven gave them the names Estel and Ester. They stayed together for only a mere few years, but Ester, with her curiosity getting the best of her, walked off on one of their mini adventures in Rivendell. They wandered out of the city, and she was captured by a band of orcs when she was only three years of age. Before her brother could help her, she was gone. 

            There was another girl among the orcs- she looked too old to be a girl, and yet, too young to be a full-grown woman. She was asleep, or at least, she was pretending to be asleep, when Ester approached her. She didn't bother to wake her- she just looked at her face, and noticed the knife hidden in her sleeve. She did nothing else- she found a spot alone, and began to doze off, crying for her mother and her brother. 

            The next morning, she was forced awake and driven to eat moldy old bread and mucky brown water, while being on the move. She took them without saying a word and tried to fall behind to join the girl, but she was again forced to stay ahead of the pack. She couldn't make a run for it, because her little legs were too small to carry her further away from the pack without being caught. They took no break, save for food, and even then, both women were told to find food for them, and beaten if they didn't comply.

            One day, they were told to find food and a place to camp together, but not without the proper chaperone. The tall, black haired woman, made sure that they went as far away from the swarm as possible without making an attempt to find any food. "Hurry it up!" shouted the watcher as he slashed his whip. She took the blow to her back with a cringe, but then recovered quickly. Ester was worried, but the woman only looked to her with a smile and winked. After a ways away from the group, she stopped and pretended to look for food while handing Ester the knife she held in her sleeve. She told her what to do before the orc came up to attack her once again. Before it could get in a blow, his mouth was gagged, and Ester, realizing the situation that they were in, took the knife to where the heart should have been. Not waiting for the orc to drop dead, the woman took Ester on her back and headed south near Rohan.

            "I do not know where you come from," said the woman," but I will leave you here. This looks like a safe place."

            For the next decade and a half, she was put under the care of the nobles of the Golden Hall of Rohan. At the time, Thengel was the ruling king, and he let her to her own devices. Forgetting the name Ester, and about her brother, she called herself Aria. She ended up becoming the only woman in history to ride with the Rohirrim, and no doubt the youngest rider they had. She became a valuable warrior, but it came a time where she realized that she was not a native of Rohan. She thanked them for their hospitality, and rode off to Rivendell, having a feeling in her heart that she would find what she needed there. 

            Only days after she arrived in Rivendell, Aragorn, already aware of his true lineage and the rest of his family line, went out into the Wild; part of the reason was to find his lost sister. He served in Rohan under the name Thorongil under Thengel's rule. 

Meanwhile, in Rivendell, Elrond saw a familiar face entering his city. "Ester… it has been too long!" he said as he embraced her. She was confused as to who he was until a memory or her past popped up in her head. "Lord…Elrond?" she said. She smiled, and she wept as she pulled him in for a close embrace. 

            "How did you escape?" he asked her, leading her to her old room. She told him what she remembered of the woman who helped her break away from the band of orcs holding her captive.

            "Do you know her name?" he asked her. She shook her head. 

            "She didn't give me a name, but she left me in Rohan to keep me safe."

            He thought for a moment about the identity of the woman, but his train of thought was cut off. 

            "Elrond, where is my brother?" she asked, remembering the day she was captured. 

            "He left here only days before to find you. I wouldn't let him leave until he was ready to go out into the Wild."

She stood up and went for the door and without another word from Elrond she ended with these words:

"I'm going to go find my brother." 

Before she left, she got herself acquainted with Arwen Evenstar. They became great friends, and headed out into the Wild together. She called her Elanor, since she was heading to Lorien (when she was young, she would hear about Elanor flowers that grew in Lothlorien) from where she had come to meet Aragorn. When they came to the Golden Wood, Ester stayed for a while before parting her way to find her brother. In timely intervals, she slowly becomes acquainted with the Rangers, and tells them to call her Aria. She went to Gondor once before, and became acquainted with Mardell, and told the horse her true name, knowing that it would not come out. She was to keep herself a secret. Not even Denethor knew who she was.


	3. Melissa Cotton, Hobbit Laureate

A/N: This is more like a birth. She's only *this*old, so there isn't really a history, just the years of her early childhood. Still worth a read.

Disclaimer: Melissa Cotton is my baby! Everyone else belongs to Tolkien.

Melissa Cotton's History

            It would be hard to believe that Melissa Cotton was the eldest child of her five siblings. She was at least ten years older than her brother Tom. But the problem was that she was still the smaller of her two younger siblings.

            Her head was always in the clouds around her brothers and sisters. Way before she even heard of Bilbo Baggins, she dreamed of dragons and oliphaunts and all sorts of things that weren't even heard of outside of the Shire. She would tell her brothers and sisters about what she saw, but they thought she had a problem. When she was twenty, she had the mentality of a small child. Tom and the rest towered over her in height, and their mentality was stronger than hers, so she allowed them to take care of her.

            She was very young when she decided that she wanted to venture off into the Wild, not aware that there were certain dangers that she would never have guessed existed. She went past Buckland into the Old Forest, hoping she would see a friendly dragon or something of that nature. But when she found that the trees could move, she began to get scared. Eventually, she lost her bearing, and began to wander aimlessly deeper into the woods. She passed the North Gate of the Barrowdowns, not aware of the dangers that existed there. She encountered a barrow-wright and scared out of her wits, she stood there and waited as it prepared to do the unthinkable. 

            It didn't get a chance to do anything. A tall woman, clad in black garbs, swept Melissa off her feet and carried her out of the wood and to the edge of the Old Forest. Melissa caught a good look at her- she was pale, and had a varied length of jet-black hair that went from her ears to the small of her back. She didn't strike her as one of the Big Folk, considering that she had never seen a human before. "This is a very dangerous place," she said to Melissa. "You should go back to your Shire where it is safe."

            Melissa almost began to cry, still scared half to death at what had happened. But seeing the look on the girl's face, she held back her tears. "Who are you?" she asked her in a tiny voice.

            The woman hesitated, noticing the frightened tone the girl was using. "Just call me a friend," she replied with a smile. "Now hurry back to your Shire." Melissa ran off without saying a word.

            Tom was born several years later, and already became an older brother to his older sister Melissa. She never told anyone about her little adventure out in the Old Forest; somehow she knew that her family wouldn't let her get out of the house ever again. So she kept it a secret.

            She would always hear word around the Shire about a hobbit who ventured out into places unheard of, and returned with vast amounts of treasure and riches. She would hear stories of dragons and Elves and Dwarves and things of that nature. The only problem was that she could never find out who he or she was. She became miserable, and when she came around her parents and Tom, she would always be silent. So Tom took her aside one day and told her the story of Bilbo's adventure. It made her the happiest hobbit in the world.

            But that happiness was short-lived. She wanted to meet Bilbo. 

            Rosie was born only a few years after Tolman (Tom). Melissa still had her head in the clouds, and even as Rosie grew, she still remained the younger out of the bunch. During supper, she would still tell her family about dragons and such, and still requested that she leave the Shire to see bigger and better things. They still continued to worry about her, but Rosie found those stories fascinating. Melissa looked up to Rosie, and began to confide in her more than she did with her parents. She finally decided that she would tell her sister about her encounter with the mysterious woman that she met in the Old Forest. 

            Rosie took Melissa out and introduced her to Bilbo Baggins- the one who was brave enough to go out on the adventure with Gandalf the Wizard. They instantly bonded, and Bilbo gave her full detail about his whole adventure, and even regaled her with the songs they sang before they had set out. He didn't mention the Ring for fear of overexposure.

            "You know, you might want to meet my nephew, Frodo," he said one day.

            "Frodo…? Who is he?"

            "Oh, he's my favorite nephew, and such a fine gentleman, if you ask me," he emphasized. "He's just as fascinated with my stories as you are right now. From day one, he was always interested in hearing about such things that you would never hear about in this part of the World." 

            She was elated to find out about someone that shares the same interests that she did. It came to a point where meeting this "Frodo" became a life long goal. Though she was always enthralled about hearing Bilbo's stories, she started coming back down to earth. Eventually, she thought more of Frodo than she did of the old lore. She still remained the youngest out of the three, despite her age, but she was finally coming into her own.

            Unfortunately, meeting Frodo was a task in its own.


End file.
